Vehicles of this type are in particular construction machines such as wheel loaders, V-dump cars (dumpers), motor graders or back hoe loaders (multi-purpose dredges).
In the field of forestry equipment, the hybrid gearbox is suitable for skidders, forwarders, harvesters and lumber transport vehicles for use in mountainous terrain.
In the field of municipal vehicles, the hybrid gearbox can be used for street sweepers, snow removers, rotary snow plows, lateral mowers for lane edges and side street maintenance vehicles.
The hybrid gearbox is moreover suitable for use in city buses which have their engine built in transversally to the vehicle, in a horizontal version and in connection with an axle without bevel differential gear.